Misadventures of the locker room
by angelusL
Summary: Troy hadnt expected he would bond with the new coach so well....SLASH Troy X OC
1. Chapter 1

The beggining

Beep !! Beep !!! Beep !!!!!!!

Troy's alarm was sounding at 6am.....Time for another repetitive day of East high.

Troy pulled back his quilts and slowly walked around his house naked. His parents were not home at the moment. His dad was coaching college students for the simester and left 2 days ago. As for his mum, She was away on a business trip. Troy had the house to himself and waltz about as he pleased. He walked into the bathroom and into the shower. He got scrubbed up and jumped into his jock strap and through his clothes on. He started driving the car his dad fixed up for him and picked Gabriella up. Troy and Gabriella had beeen in love for the longest time....with each day growing more and more in love.

They arrived at the school and parted ways. Troy went off to his basketball practise and Gabriella went to mathletes. Troy met Chad and started talking about the new coach that would be taking over for Troy's dad. A man entered the hall. He was tall, slender, black and bald. He shouted " Hello Wildcats I will be your new coach....my name is Eric Fine but you may refer to me as coach Fine !!!!!". Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. The drill started and we done sit ups and push ups and laps around the gym. We started drilling passes and working on new strategies. We had an upcoming match and had to practise. The funny thing though was that coach fine actually done the exercises with us where as coach Bolton never did.

Practise was over and the coach told us to hit the showers so everyone ran out but Troy stayed behind for extra practise. He was the playmaker and always stayed behind. He through a couple of extra free throws and a few runs. Tired about half an hour later he walked into the locker room. The guys were getting out of the shower. Some had towels on and some just walked out naked. Guess certain guys were proud of what they had. The guys got toweled off and grabbed there clothing and got dressed. Troy started stripping and took his jock strap off. He grabbed his towel and walked into the showers.

The water felt good on Troys skin. He grabbed the soap and started carressing his body. His abs showed up under the water and he scrubbed his neck and down his stomach. Eventually he started to stroke his cock. The soap was nice lube and he rubbed up to the tip and down to the base. With each stroke he moaned and moaned. He heard a noice and stopped. Someone was outside getting changed. The coach walked into the showers naked. He was slender, muscled and well sculpted. The thing that shocked troy most was that his cock was HUGE !!!. He was hung like a horse. The water bounced of the coaches skin. Troy found this wierd because his dad never ever showered with the guys but just put it down to because it was his dad.

The coach noticed Troy and moved a shower up and started talking to him. Troy felt very uncomfertable because he was getting hard at seeing the coach naked. The coach noticed this and smirked at Troy. Troy got scared and ran. He grabbed his towel and got changed quickly. Coach fine decided to have some fun and walk out naked and drop his towel. He bent over to pick it up and showed his full set. Troy went bright red in the face and ran. The coach now found a game of cat and mouse and went back to his office.

Troy got home and went straight for a shower. He jumped in the shower and started imagining Gebriella naked. Her perfectly perky boobs, sender body, killer legs and ass and her personal area trimmed neatly. He imagined her playig with herself with one hand on her tit and the other masturbating herself. His imagination suddenly switched to an older black man with a huge cock shoving a dildo up his ass and loving it. Troy was very confused about what he was thinking about. With Gabriella he had never been this hard but with the coach it felt right. He came in the shower and screamed at the top of his lungs. He headed of to bed and went to sleep

The next morning he woke up and got dressed and the same routine happened.....drive to school, hit the gym and get in the shower. Troy started washing himself slowly and moaning. Everyone was gone and the coach walked in naked. He asked what they call him. And Troy said the playmaker. The coach walked up and said they called him Mandingo in school for a good reason. He grabbed Troys hand and wrapped it around his cock. Troy was shocked at the size of it flacid. The coached cock was extremely heavy and thick. Troy turned around and looked up at the coach. The coach looked back down and gave him an approving nod. Troy wrapped both his hands around it as it grew. It was bigger than he anticipated. The coach said it was 13 inches when hard. Troy gazed at the glorious fuck he had ahead of him. He grabbed the length and guided it towards his mouth. Because of its thickness Troy was only able to take a couple of inches. He was down to four inches and was gagging. Troy had never sucked a cock before so wasnt that experienced. The coach got comfortable and grabbed the back of his head and forced it down. Troy continued to choke. A few bobbed later and Troy was hard. The coach lifted his mouth from his cock and told him to stand up. The coach knelt down and took Troys full 8 inch cock into his mouth. The coach knew how to deepthroat and he did it well.

Troy moaned sensually and felt better than he ever had. As Troys cock was being sucked he felt himself being invaded. The coach was probing him from behind. He felt a tingling sensation at his ass. He groaned and his legs buckled. He fell against the wall and the coach continued to suck him off. Troy felt funny, He was about to come. He screamed as his juices filled the coaches mouth but he swallowed every drop. The coach smiled widely with a white substance dripping from the side of his mouth. He continued to probe Troys entrance only rougher. He then told Troy to brace himself. The coach stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it for a few seconds and slid it in Troys ass slowly. The further it went in the more troy moaned. Troys face was a mixture of pain and curiousity. The coach stood up and turned Troy around. He knelt down and stuck his tongue into Troys ass. Probing it and licking it up and down, left and right. Troy moaned louder. The coach has lubricated him enough and decided to stick his 13 inch cock up Troys ass.

Not the full way just a couple of inches to start and gradually sliding more in with each thrust. Troys back was arched with his ass sticking out. The coach stared at the beautiful body of the young man in front of him and made him even hornier. The coach began to thrust quicker. Troy was reduced to tears. The pain was awful. The coach said. Wait till its all in it will feel alot better. Troy began wondering that if its painful for a couple of inches then would it not be painful for 13 !!!. The coach wrapped his two arms and hooked them under Troys from behind so he was in a full Nelson lock. He thrusted his cock right up Troys ass. Each thrust was feeling better and better. The coach lefted Troy up and Troy wrapped his legs backwrds around the coached waist. The coach had easy access and his cock slid up Troys ass. Troy started to feel the pressure as his prostate was being hit repeatedly. The coach was finished in the shower and while still holding Troy in this position he had him in he lifted him out into the open space and sat down on a bench. He layed back and started thrusting upwards into Troy.

Every thrust was better that the last. Troy was sweating so much he was wetter than he was in the shower. The coach starting yelling. Troy felt the coaches cock moving funny inside him. He was about to come. One last thrust into the air and Troy could feel himself being filled with the coaches juices. Mr. Fine pulled his cock out of Troys ass and a trail of cum leaked down Troys leg. Coach slapped Troy in the ass and told him to hit the showers. Troy did exactly that and took the coach with him. After a good scrub down the two left and never spoke of it. Coach Fine was leaving in the next few days so it was a one off and Troy now had a few plans of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure begins

Troy had recently just been fucked relentlessly by coach Fine. He couldnt get it out of his mind. Fine was leaving soon and his dad was returning. He enjoyed it so much he was wondering where he could get his next fix. After a wank he decided it was time for bed. Having another dream about coach Fine he was wishing he didnt have to leave just so he could have more sex.

Waking up it was the usual routine, get up, wank, shower, home room and classes. Now it was time to go to basketball practise. He was excited to see his dad again but at the same time wanted the old coach back. Walking in to the room he glanced around and got changed into his kit. Trying very hard not to hit an erection at the sight of the other guys in their boxers. Finally onto the court they started practicing free throws. Emerging was coach Bolton. He walked up to the boys and said "I have an announcement to make". Just then coach Fine walked back into the gym. He met Troys face with a huge grin. Coach Fine was now being made a permanent assistant coach because of his performance in the past week.

After grueling practise the boys were all sweating and glistening. Coach fine was eyeing everyone up. The boys jumped into the showers and got scrubbed down. The two coaches discussed plans as Troy walked in. He tld his father he was going to chads after school so he didnt need a lift home. He left and coach Fine started to get ideas into his head. He suggested that he go take a shower and asked coach Bolton to join him. Jack had woken up late this morning so decided he needed to shower today at some point. They both started stripping and jack had just as much muscle as coach fine did but was a bit more built. Stripping down to his jock strap he looked around and saw Fine in all his glory. He felt slightly intimidated at the size of Fines cock. He slowly bent over whilst taking his strap off. Fine glanced and noticed their was no hair on his ass. This was odd for a 'straight' guy.

They began showering and rubbing shower gel all over. Fine scrubbed his chest and neck working his way downstairs. He had a naked man in front of him so decided to get a bit horny. He started playing with his cock. It slowly started to grow. Coach bolton noticed this and said "what are you doing ?". Fine turned around and smirked at Bolton. He bagan asking questions relating to the shaved ass. Bolton found out Fine was gay and Fine found out Bolton was straight but experimented with fingering himself for pleasure. The ass being bald just made enterance alot easier. Fine suggested they fool around a bit and reach for Boltons cock. Massaging it with soap it was met with a moan. He was enjoying this. He bagan to stroke it softly as h leaned in for a kiss. His lips met Boltons and they shared a kiss whilst feeling each other up. More strokes followed and Boloton was brick hard. Boltons eyes were shut and shot open at a good feeling. Fine had taken all 9 inches of Bolton in his mouth. Bobbing up and down on it Bolton moaned. Fine was an expert at sex, being a bit of a slut he slept around a bit but was always careful. Deepthroating he felt a hand on the back of his head. Bolton was now forcing his cock down fines throat and loving it.

Fine reach through Boltons legs and started invading. Bolton grabbed his hand and forced the finger up. Knowing how it felt he loved the pleasure that he was having right now. After one he inserted a second and finally a third. He was starting to get a bit loose. He got up off the ground and signalled Bolton. He asked " You want to try something new, my cok instead". Bolton agreed and was taken out into the locker room. Fine laid back on a bench and stuck his 14 inch cock in the air. Bolton squated over it and inserted about an inch of it in. They had to stop and pace themselves. Bolton started inserteing more in little by little. To the point where all 14 inches were inside. He was panting and sweating. He got very horny as his prostate was being rubbed against and was leaking pre cum to the point that he started bouncing on fines cock. Moaning and almost screaming turned fine on. He continued to bounce till Fine came in his ass. He got up and took the rest of the cum in his mouth. He had never been so horny in his life. They got up and showered and decided to make this a regular occurance.


End file.
